Caminando Entre La Equivalencia
by Rikuya-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si nuestros adorados protagonistas se convirtieran en chicas? ¿cuales seran sus aventuras? Fic escrito por ElikaJenMorgon y Rikuya-chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de FMA no nos pertenecen, exceptuando a Almu y Anais

Bienvenidos lectores n.n les presentamos un fic en conjunto de___**LAS HERMANAS ELRIC**_*se escucha una música de fondo* esperamos lo disfruten

Elika: nuestra primera paranoia…Va, una conversación de msn… La nee-chan mas buena del mundo pervierte a su onee-chan… (Almu ordena a Ed encerrarse con Anais en una habitación haber pasa) Aprovecha onee-chan n.n

Rikuya-chan: (Anais sale corriendo de la habitación segundos mas tarde toda sonrojada y se dispone a traer a Al y Roy y encerrarlos en la habitación junto a Ed… al cabo de poco tiempo se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de dentro de la habitación, Almu se asoma un poco y ve a Ed, Roy y Al haciéndole un masaje a Anais)

Elika: Te dije aprovechar Anais…¬¬

Rikuya-chan: Aproveché n0n

Elika: Jo, va otra cosa… Me dejaste picada perra

Rikuya-chan: Por eso lo hice, no soy tan pervertida como tu… Además, lo que le hiciste al pobre Ed no tiene solución (Ed hace circulitos en la esquina)

Elika: ¿Quieren saber lo que le hice a Ed? Manden "Violarlo" al telefono que está en pantalla, "Acosarle" o…

Rikuya-chan: Nee-chan…Esto es un fic ¬¬U

Elika: …Ups, Ejem pues…

Elika/Rikuya: ¡¡Bienvenidos a "Caminando entre la Equivalencia"!!

Y aquí va el primer capitulo : Tantatachannn tantatachannnnn

_1._ Las dos alquimistas_

-…Agh… -exclamó una morena de ojos dorados…- Tengo hambreeeeee…-se desplomó en el desierto y tiró la maleta. Comió arena- ¡Si al menos hubiera algo de hierba lo convertiría en pan pero…solo arenaaaaaaaa!! –levantó la cabeza, algo le faltaba…- ¿Anais? ¡¿Anais?! ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! –se apoyó en sus manos y miró detenidamente alrededor, sin encontrar a su querida hermana pequeña

-………..¡¡Estoy aquí!! –una mano metálica salió de la arena y le cogió el pie a la joven, que pegó un grito y luego miró hacia atrás…

-…Te hundiste de nuevo… -dijo en tono cansado

Luego de un rato, y con la boca y manos llena de arena, la joven consiguió sacar a su metálica hermana del lío que se había metido… Se sentó en la maleta y su hermana la observó

-¡¡Si te vuelves a hundir juro que te dejo aquí Anais!! –gritó, ya cansada de haber sacado a su hermana unas 10 veces del desierto

-¡Pero si no lo he hecho aposta Al…! –no completó el nombre de su hermana, ya que esta le dio un fuerte golpe en su armadura, de donde salió mucha arena y ocultó a Al…

Mientras observaba a su hermana, por encima de la arena, se iba alejando poco a poco, por que sabía que ahora venía lo peor…

-….grrr ¡¡¡ANAIS!!! –salió del montón de arena echa una furia, y empezó a perseguir a su hermana…

-¡Déjame!

-¡No, te vas a enterar!

-¡Que me dejes Almudena!

-¡¡Noooo!!

…

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

Almudena, apodada Al, caminada con la espalda curvada, su capa roja se movía al son de que ella andaba, y siempre llevaba sus pantalones cortos, que maldecía cuando hacía frió. Mientras, su hermana Anais, era muchísimo mas alta que ella, razón de mas de pensar que era ella la mayor. Su armadura era delgada, firme y dura, no era normal, era femenina. Llevaba una falda bies y círculos de transmutación en las manos.

Cuando al fin llegaron a Lior, las personas las miraban extraño, curiosas.

-Nee-chan…¿Estas bien? –preguntó Anais, al ver el estado de su hermana

-…Ves que no…Estoy así por que no has parado… -decía entre suspiros

-Si no me hubieses perseguido, yo no hubiese corrido

-Claro, claro… -pasando por una esquina, Al miró y se le iluminaron los ojos

-¿Nee-chan? –al terminar, su querida nee-chan salió corriendo disparada hacía el lugar de cual se quedó embobada… Una fuente ¬¬

%%%% (**Elika:** lo que se me ocurrió antes de lo original)

_-¡¡Aguaaa!! –gritó la ojidorada_

_De pronto se paró, cogió un vaso y cogió un poco de aquel preciado líquido…_

_-Que mierda…Es coca-cola…y encima ligh!! _

Elika: ¿Te gusta onee-chan?

Rikuya: ¬¬ Sigamos con el fic

%%%%

-¡Agua! ¡Agua! ¡Agua! –se lanzó a por la fuente la ojidorada, pero se paró bruscamente junto al bordillo… Su onee-chan se acercó y miró a la fuente

-¿Sangre? –preguntó preocupada Anais

-…No, es vino tinto –alguien la cogió por el borde de su capa…

-¡Oye, a las niñas no se les deja beber! –la llevó a rastras a su bar, Anais la siguió.

El anciano sentó a Al en una silla y le sirvió un zumo, Anais le explicó que eran extranjeras…menos mal que lo entendió a la primera

-¡A lo siento! No sabíais que era una fuente de vino tinto

-Si, ya claro… -dijo molesta Al- Por cierto, esta ciudad debe de ser una mina de oro, para tener una fuente de vino…

-Bueno, es milagro de… ¡Ah se me olvidaba! –le dio a un botoncito que tenía algo mas arriba de nuestras chicas, empezó a sonar una especie de canal de radio. No solo en ese bar, en toda la cuidad se oía las palabras de un señor mayor… Al miró primero sorprendida, después extrañada, al igual que Anais

-_"Rezad y tened fe criaturas de Dios que pobláis esta tierra, pues solo así se os conducirá…"_

-Que paranoia… -dijo cerrando los ojos Al y tomándose el zumo. El anciano la miró molesto

-Es un sermón religioso nee-chan, baka

-Baka tu…

-Pero Dios, ¿Qué manera de hablar tenéis? –de pronto, el señor se paró y las observó- … ¿Sois actoras callejeras? –Al escupió su zumo y miró al anciano con furia

-¡¡Oye que estás diciendo!! ¿¡que te hace pensar eso?!

-Nee-chan tranquila…

-Pues si no sois actoras callejeras ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

(**Elika: **Si, se que es actriz y actrices, pero lo digo así para complementar lo de callejeras. **Rikuya: **Mi nee-chan siempre le da sentimiento XD)

-Verás…Estamos buscando algo…Por cierto ¿Quién es ese que habla?

-Es el Gran Conello –dijo el anciano, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo

-Si ya ¿y quién es ese?

-¡¡¿¿Que no sabes quien el enviado del Dios Leto!!??

-¿El que de quién? –y como ya preparado, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada detrás de Al

-¡Conello es capaz de realizar milagros!

-¡Le debemos que esta ciudad abandonada en medio del desierto sea ahora la maravilla que contempláis! –y aparecieron mas hombres halagando a ese tal Conello

-Aaaa parad de una vez ¡Soy atea! ¿Nos vamos Anais?

Al se levantó, Anais la imitó pero desgraciadamente calló la radio que estaba dando el sermón de Conello y la rompió.

-¡¡Ala!! –gritó el anciano- ¡pero bueno, eso pasa por daros demasiada confianza!

-Lo sentimos mucho, lo arreglaremos enseguida… -dijo Al con la mano

-¿Arreglarlo?

-Lo siento mucho… -se dirige a su hermana- Al, deja que yo lo haga

-¡Vale!

Colocó las manos encima de la radio, se concentró.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

-Tranquilooooo ya lo verás

Apareció luz y polvo, impresionando a todos con la habilidad de la chica. Del polvo, apareció la radio, volviendo a dejar atónitos a los presentes.

-¡Es mas que increíble! –Exclamó el viejo- ¿¡Tu también eres capaz de hacer milagros?!

-¿Pero que dices? –dijo Al, contenta

Anais se acercó con la radio y la puso en su sitio.

-Somos alquimistas –dijo, la cosa más normal del mundo

-Somos las hermanas Elric… -dijo Al- ¿No habéis oído hablar de nosotras? –entran de nuevo los hombres

-¿Alquimistas?

-¿Sois milagrosos?

-Eso de la alquimia no se suele saber por este lugar –Al sonrió pesadamente

-Ja… -dijo una mujer- La alquimista de Acero Almudena Elric. He oído hablar de ti en Ciudad del Este… -Al miró extrañada- La genio de la alquimia de la que tanto se habla… -y luego sonrió triunfante…

-¡Increíble! –una oleada de hombres rodearon a Anais

-¡Claro, y el apodo de Acero por la armadura! ¿no?

-¿Tan famosa eres? Wow, las mujeres ya mandan en todos lados

-Yo…Bueno, no soy yo, es ella… -dice señalando a su hermana, donde todos la miran

-…¿Es esa enanita?

-…………………¡¡¡¡A QUIEN PUEÑETAS HAS LLAMADO ENANA!!!!! –cogió al hombre y a otro inocente y comenzó a darles vueltas peligrando su vida…

-¡Nee-chan para! –Al hacía oídos sordos a su hermana

-Se os ve muy animados hoy –dijo una muchacha de pelo castaño y rosa, de piel oscura. Al paró, gracias a esa chica que desvió su atención, pero lanzó a los hombres contra una farola…

-¡Oh vaya, unas forasteras! –dijo la joven, muy alegre

-Oh… -Anais se puso derecha- Mi nombre es Anais Elric

-Y yo Almudena Elric, su hermana mayor y la alquimista de Acero –con su pose triunfante

-¿Asi? ¿En serio eres la mayor de las dos? –Al empieza a posicionar la mano, Anais intenta tranquilizarla…sin éxito. El anciano rió y se dirigió a la joven

-Rose, ya has comprado las ofrendas ¿no? –la joven asintió- Pues entonces haz el favor de llevar a estas jóvenes al templo del Dios Leto, dicen que están buscando algo y creo que les vendrá bien ir…

-¡No si no hace falta en serio! –dijo Anais

-¿Cómo que no? Unas chicas solas por la calle seria muy peligroso –se pone la mano en la barbilla- ¿Verdad Anais? –mira a su hermana con complicidad

-Si, además tienen habitaciones, si queréis dormir allí también…

-¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias n.n ¿Verdad Anais hermanita querida?

-Oh oh…Nee-chan trama algo –Anais suspira

-¿Yo? Si sabes que soy un angelito non

-Claro claro…

-Bueno, vámonos… -Rose les condució al templo, Al caminaba a pasos gigantes mientras que Anais le pedía que fuese mas lento

-Nee-chan… -preguntó Anais cuando al fin pudo cogerle el ritmo a su hermana

-¿Si?

-¿Qué planeas? –Al alejó su mirada a la calle, para luego sonreír de manera asesina

-Quiero saber quién es ese Conello…-dejó su mirada asesina y miró al cielo con la ceja levantada- Oye…¿No te resultó familiar esa chica del bar?

-¿Uhm? Pues, ahora que lo dices…

-¿Sabes? Seguro que encontráis lo que buscáis con la ayuda del Dios Leto y…quién sabe, ¡si rezas un poco tal vez crezcas!

-….¡QUE DIJISTE HIJA DE…!

-¡¡Nee-chan!! –Al corrió tras Rose, levantando la mano y tropezándose por culpa de sus cortas piernas

Anais en cambio, siguió andando tranquila. A su hermana no le gustaban los hombres, nada de nada, como mucho habla con ellos, pero… Nunca le contó el por qué. Lo único que sabe es que a los 3 únicos hombres que le tiene respeto son su amigo de la infancia, su abuelo y, aunque ella no lo reconoce, Roy Mustang. Anais era el polo opuesto de su hermana. Al era alocada, cascarrabias, seria…Anais era mas dulce, simpática y mas…adicta a los gatos XD

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

-Taiiiiiii –dijo Al tumbándose en la cama

-¿Nee-chan? –preguntó Anais sentada en una silla

-Blandito *o*

Hermana, estas demasiado loca –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana

-… -la miró asesinamente- A ti cuando te dan la picas también tienes lo tuyo o-nee-chan –dijo resaltando la última palabra

-Si, pero disimulo. A veces tengo la impresión que en verdad yo soy la mayor

-Baka…

-Yo también te quiero nee-chan non

- ¬¬

El anaranjado atardecer de Lior inundaba la habitación. Le daba de lleno a Anais, iluminando su armadura. Al la miró tristemente

-Recuperaré tu cuerpo Anais, tenlo por seguro…

-Y tus… ¿Uhm? –se movió un poco- Ha, es Rose…

-¿Rose? –ella se levantó y se colocó al lado de su hermana. Miró primero a Anais y luego a Rose, que estaba delante de una lápida…

-Esa…Es la tumba del novio de Rose. Al parecer no tenía ninguna familia y solo lo tenía a el. Desgraciadamente sufrió un accidente y murió, ahora se concentra en las enseñanzas de esa tal Conello…

-Por mucho que lo intente, no hay forma de devolver la vida a alguien… -bajó la cabeza y su mirada se perdió

-…Al parecer si hay una forma… -Al la miró extrañada y a la vez molesta- Una vida imperecedera* para los vivos y una resurrección para los muertos… Su obra milagrosa es la prueba…

-…-Al gruñó y frunció el entrecejo- Aquí hay gato encerrado… -volvió a mirar a Rose, que ahora estaba junto a 2 hombres…Uno de ellos la miró a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido…

-Nee-chan…

-¡¡¡Wuuuuaaaaa!!! –Al estiró sus brazos y se desplomó en la cama. Anais se levantó y se tumbó en su cama- …Buenas noches querida hermana…

-Que duermas bien nee-chan… -la miró fijamente- Que sueñes con el _fuego_... –dijo en susurro…

-¿¡Dijiste algo Anais?! –gritó su hermana moviendo los brazos frenéticamente

-¿Yo, nada de nada?

(Anais: Nee-chan ¿Tu sueñas con el fuego o con el acero? Almu: Yo con los dos XD Anais:((se imagina lo que sueña su hermana)) O.o ¡¡Mi mente virgen!!)

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

Conello colocó su mano en un vaso con arena, con un simple roce, se convirtió en vino. Cogió un tronco de madera, y con el mismo gesto, lo convirtió en una gran estatua de mármol del Dios Leto. Salió de detrás y saludó al expectante público. Al se colocó justo al lado de su hermana…Daba la impresión de que le llegaba al hombro… (Almu: Como alguien me llame enana… Anais: Corran por su vida, lo digo en serio (mieditomieditomiedito))

-¿Qué opinas Anais? –dijo Al cruzada de brazos

-Supongo que es alquimia, pero tú ya lo sabías ¿no hermana? –dijo dirigiéndose a ella

-Si pero… Pero las normas no…

-¡Ha, estáis aquí! –saludó Rose interrumpiendo a Al- ¿Qué os parecen los milagros del sacerdote?

-Es alquimia. Ese Conello os esta timando aprovechando que vosotros no sabéis alquimia –Rose la miró molesta

-No es eso –se apresuro Anais- Pero se está saltando todas las leyes

-¿Leyes? –Al bajó de la maleta y caminó algo mas delante de Rose y Anais y se metió las manos en los bolsillos

-En la alquimia, no se puede crear algo de la nada. Esta ciencia se basa completamente en las leyes de la naturaleza –Rose quedó confundida

-Eso se llama intercambio equivalente, si quieres crear algo, debes de entragr algo del mismo valor y masa, como la radio que arreglé. No podía transformarla en una radio mas grande o mejor, la reconstruí como la de antes…

-Pero ese tío está saltándose toda la ley de la equivalencia –Al se giró a Rose

-¡¡Por eso es un milagro!!

Al y Anais volvieron a dirigir su atención al sacerdote. Una niña le alzó un pájaro muerto. Conello puso sus manos encina y salió una luz roja, el pájaro que antes yacía muerto, echó el vuelo.

-¿Veis?

-… Eso lo único que hace es…Confirmar lo que sospechaba –rió Al- Anais… vamonos

Al caminó por detrás de Anais…

-¡¡Nee-san espera!!

Rose se quedó mirando en la dirección donde se habían ido las hermanas Elric… pensando en que harían para descubrir quien sabe que cosa del cerdote Conello…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

¡¡Y el final!!

Esperamos que les haya gustado y bla bla bla

En fin, dejen reviews (xD)


	2. Madurando Poco A Poco

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de FMA no nos pertenecen.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

Y aquí tenemos… El new chapter!! ^^ Bien, hemos tardado muy poquito, deben de estar contentos he!! ^^ Lean lean!!

_2._Madurando Poco A Poco._

Dentro de una sala, que más bien parecía una iglesia hablaban dos individuos, que al parecer eran del sexo femenino…

-Agua, 35 litros.-dijo Almu ojeando un libro que desde hace pocos momentos había sacado de su chaqueta.-Carbono, 20 Kg. Amoniaco, 4 litros. Lima, 1'5 Kg. Fósforo, 800 g. Sal, 250 g. Nit---

-¿Qué receta es esa?- Preguntó Rose a quién la acompañaba.

-No es una receta Rose, es lo que se necesita para crear un cuerpo humano adulto ¬¬U.- Rose puso una mueca de disgusto y se dispuso a expresar su opinión mas Al no la dejó.

-Es mejor que rezar y esperar a que alguien resucite de la nada.-dijo Al viendo como Rose hacia un mohín con la nariz en señal de disgusto.

Anais miraba esto escondida tras una puerta. "_Vaya, nee-chan esta volviendo loca a Rose "_

-¿Uh?-pudo articular Anais antes de que alguien le dijera a su espalda…

-No te preocupes, estarás muy pronto con esa enana… (N/A: *Anais se aparta de su ordenador como si fueran a salir manos de este y triturarla *)

¡¡CRASHH!!-La cabeza de la armadura de Anais salio rodando por el suelo por el impacto. Rose miraba la armadura de Anais estaba…¡¡vacía!!

Un hombre vestido de negro y con una pistola en la mano derecha salio de detrás de la puerta donde segundos antes había estado Anais.-Vosotras sois las enemigas de Dios, y yo como su fiel sirviente…¡¡Os eliminare!!-El hombre vestido de negro apuntaba a Ed con la pistola mientras Rose se apartaba hacia un lado con la cara plasmada en confusión.

-¡Oh increíble, eso me sorprendió!-Dijo una armadura sin cabeza que estaba detrás de el hombre que la había tirado al suelo.

El hombre se giro rápidamente y asustado iba retrocediendo y apuntando a la armadura, Almu, al ver esto, atrapó la cabeza de la armadura de Anais y se la lanzo a la nuca del hombre, que, al instante, se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡Mi cabeza T-T!

-¡¡Strike!!

-¡¡Ahhhh!! ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Su…cabeza…-Dijo una atemorizada Rose temblando ligeramente. Anais le enseño su armadura por dentro.-"_No hay nada dentro…"_

-Eso es por…intentar…¡¡Ser como chucky wajajajaj!!-Bromeó Anais.

PUMMM-Almu le dio un puñetazo a su hermana pero sonó hueco- No se bromea con esas cosas onee-chan, baka…

Rose lo paso por alto y chillando como la presa de un cazador salio corriendo fuera de la sala.

Anais sintiéndose un poco culpable acabo convenciendo a su hermana para que fueran a buscar a Rose, que las llevo a otra sala que parecía una arena de pelea de gladiadores.

_-"¿Cuántas salas tendrá este sitio? "-_ Se pregunto mentalmente Almu con cara cansada por la carrerilla que se habían pegado siguiendo a Rose, como corría la niña…

Almu diviso a Rose en la otra punta de la sala, en medio de dos escaleras, pero…mirad quien bajaba, el queridísimo Conello de una de las escaleras.

-Gracias por traerlos hasta aquí, Rose.-Dijo Conello mientras se posicionaba a un costado de Rose.

-¿Por qué engañas a los que viven en esta ciudad? O ¿Por qué tienes la piedra filosofal?-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado la mayor de las hermanas.

-¿Te refieres a esto Alquimista de acero?-Preguntó Conello enseñando un anillo que tenia puesto en una mano.

-Iré al grano, dame la Piedra Filosofal. -Exigió Almu alzando levemente la mano para que le diera el anillo.

-No creas que es tan fácil, ¿Qué pasara con la gente de este pueblo, con esta ciudad?-pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados Conello. Almu puso una mueca de frustración.-Yo reanimé esta ciudad en medio de una guerra civil-prosiguió Conello poniendo una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a la gran Alquimista de Acero dudar.

-Nosotras solo… ¡Necesitamos eso!- Dijo Almu con voz decidida.

Rose les grito indignada y Conello decidió poner en función el poder de la piedra filosofal, el anillo brillo intensamente con una luz rojiza y la arena en las que estaban las hermanas Elric se convirtió en arenas movedizas, por desgracia, por el peso de la armadura de Anais, se hundió.

-¡Anais!- Chilló Almu mirando por donde se había enterrado su hermana.

Por si fuera poco, Conello activo un botón que había detrás suya, en forma de ladrillo, al pulsar el botón un tigre de ojos sanguinarios salio de la nada dispuesto a atacar a Almu, que estaba distraída buscando a su hermana, pero esta se dio cuenta de su presencia.

_-"Esto no es un tigre…"_-Pensó Almu nada mas echar un vistazo a quien le acechaba.

-Exacto, ¡Es una quimera!-Exclamó Conello como adivinando los pensamientos de la mayor.

Almu junto sus manos y toco la arena con ambas manos, de esta, durante milésimas de segundo se podía ver destellos de relámpagos de color azul, pero luego se levanto una mini ventisca, cuando la ventisca se disipó Almu sujetaba con una mano un báculo, pero en un extremo de este tenía una pequeña espada, parecido un poco al de los que usan los magos.

_-¿¡Qu__e!? ¿Hizo un circulo de transmutación sin circulo?-_ Se preguntaba mentalmente Conello con la duda plasmada en su rostro.

La Quimera se lanzó contra Almu, pero esta le dio con el mango del bastón antes de que la alcanzara. Conello ya un poco desesperado le ordeno a un loro que tenia en el hombro que también atacara a Almu, mientras el loro la iba a atacar se hacia mas y mas grande, hasta superar 3 veces el tamaño de Almu.

Se lanzo en picado contra Almu, pero esta lo esquivo con el báculo, el "loro" se subió a la parte de madera de el báculo y lo partió con sus patas, Almu no tenia nada con qué defenderse, el "loro" la agarro de un brazo pero a Almu no le paso nada, ante la mirada incrédula de Rose y Conello.

Almu sonrió con suficiencia y de un puñetazo con el mismo brazo en el que se había agarrado momentos antes el "loro" lo mando lejos de ella, Almu se había olvidado de la quimera, que la ataco de un lateral, mordiendo el brazo con el que se había deshecho de el "loro", pero, sucedía algo, no sangraba, la ropa de Almu se desgarro mostrando un implante de metal en el brazo, eso lo explicaba todo.

Almu le lanzo un metro lejos de el para después darle una patada, Conello ya estaba súper desesperado y sudando como un pollo. (N/A: Rikuya: No me pude resistir xDD)

Almu desgarró su capa para que se viera su pierna y su brazo de metal.

-Este es… ¡¡El cuerpo de una pecadora!!-Exclamo Almu emocionándose por las miradas que mostraban Conello y Rose.

_-Creo que se emociono demasiado -_Pensó Anais, que ya había podido sacar su armadura de la arena.

-A sin que es por eso, que te llaman… ¡¡Alquimista de Acero!!-Exclamo Conello con una sonrisa que nadie sabría descifrar.-Me preguntaba por que a una mocosa como tu la habían aceptado como Alquimista Nacional…-Almu puso los ojos en blanco.

Conello consiguió sonsacarle a Almu un poco de sus vidas pasadas, mientras Anais y Rose se mantenían cabizbajas y en silencio.

-Tonta chiquilla ¿Quieres esta piedra para resucitar a tu madre?-preguntó Conello enseñando la mano donde tenia el anillo con la Piedra Filosofal

-Grr, no viejo, lo queremos para recuperar nuestros cuerpos-Explicó Almu mientras salían rayitos de los ojos de Conello y Almu, como desafiándose. A Rose y Anais le salieron gotitas de tipo anime en la cabeza por lo infantiles que pueden llegar a ser.

-Te lo diremos una vez mas, danos la Piedra Filosofal- Exigió Anais, que hasta el momento se había quedado callada

-Alquimistas…Dios os castigara-Dijo Conello mientras de su anillo salía otra vez ese resplandor rojizo y convertía su bastón que tenia en la mano en una metralleta y empezaba a dispara a doquier, por los disparos en la arena se levanto otra mini ventisca, pero cuando se disipo había una muralla de piedra con las balas de la metralleta incrustadas.

-Fiuu, por que poco…- Dijo Almu, que estaba al otro lado de la muralla, ella había construido la muralla con alquimia.

-¡¡Gran Sacerdote!!-Se escucho en la entrada, Almu y Anais se giraron rápidamente y vieron a unos cuantos hombres con pistolas, seguramente sirvientes de Conello. Empezaron a disparar con una pistola a Anais, pero a ella no le hacia daño, por que era una armadura…

Almu se escabullo por un costado sin que nadie lo notara y llamo a Anais para que fuera con ella, pero nada más que había una salida, y la ocupaban los sirvientes de Conello.

-Si no hay salida, creare una nwn- Dijo simplemente Almu mientras juntaba sus manos y hacia un portón de hierro en la pared, por el que salieron Almu y Anais.

-¡Gran Sacerdote! Ese anillo… ¿El poder de Dios es… alquimia?-pregunto Rose a Conello.

-Depende de cómo lo llames _"Que se lo crea, que se lo crea, que se lo crea…"-_Dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa en la cara. Rose no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo mirando a Conello.

Rose miraba una cortina, que vislumbraba la silueta de una persona en una cama

_-Ro…__se…- _Dijo en un murmullo, audible para Rose, la persona al otro lado de la cortina.

-¡Kain!- Exclamó Rose con una cara de felicidad completa. La persona del otro lado de la cortina se estaba moviendo, intentando ponerse en pie.

_-Ro…s__e…_- Volvió a murmurar. Rose se acercaba poco a poco con la misma cara de antes, hasta que una mano que se puso en su hombro la detuvo.

-El alma de Kain ha vuelto gracias a Leto, el dios del Sol.- Dijo Conello en voz baja.- Su cuerpo debería estar completo en algunos pocos días.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a donde se vislumbraba todavía la silueta, pero se fijo en que, en el suelo, cerca de la cama, habían muchas plumas, se asustó un poco…

-Jo, no vale lo único que queríamos era la Piedra Filosofal, se la podríamos a ver quitado- Dijo Anais haciendo un berrinche. Almu iba a contestar, pero unos micrófonos cerca de donde ellos dijeron…

Micrófonos: Esta noche han intentado asesinar al Gran Conello, son dos chicas, una es muy baja y otra lleva una armadura.

Toda la ciudad ahora buscaban a las hermanas Elric. Cuando las encontraron, las rodearon.

-Son ellas, sin duda, la bajita…-a Almu le salio una vena en la frente y puso una sonrisa macabra.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿A QUIEN LE DICE QUE ES MAS PEQUEÑA QUE UNA HORMIGUAA??!!!!

El hombre, ignorando olímpicamente a Almu preguntó- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a intentar asesinar al Gran Conello? – A partir de esa pregunta la gente empezó a decir cosas parecidas de hermanas Elric, Almu, ya cansada de que no se enteren de lo que en realidad pasaba empezó a explicar.

-¡A ver! Sus milagros son solo alquimia por la descomposición de alguna cosa y la recomposición de otra…- Empezó a explicar Almu, mas una voz femenina la interrumpió.

-¡¡Mentirosa!!- La voz femenina se oyó detrás de todas las personas, era Rose.

-Hace un momento, mi novio Kain fue resucitado por el Gran Conello…- Dijo Rose, la gente empezó a decirle que estaban muy felices por ella, mientras Almu y Anais no entendían nada. La gente empezó a criticar a las hermanas, pero de pronto, las estatuas de Leto empezaron a moverse, eran de piedra y gigantescas.

Rodearon a Almu y Anais, eran siete estatuas, una de ellas derrumbó a Anais de una sola estocada, y a Almu de otra en la nuca, empezaron a darle con sus mazas a la armadura de Anais, mientras Almu perdía la conciencia poco a poco.

Cuando Almu estuvo consciente, dos sirvientes la tenían cogida de cada uno de sus brazos y Conello le estaba robando el reloj de alquimista.

-¡¡CHORIZO!!- Chilló Almu indignada.

Conello pasó por alto ese insulto y empezó a hablar mas para si mismo que para otra persona.

-Es la primera vez que veo uno de estos, vaya, vaya seguro que esto funciona como amplificador y por eso no necesitas círculo de transmutación ¿verdad?-le pregunto a Almu, pero esta estaba mirando una pelusa en sus zapatos y murmurando cosas como "jodida pelusa" o "cuando me pueda mover te convertiré en algo peor que una pelusa ¬¬". A Conello le paso por delante una mata de pincho de esas del oeste.

-He estado toda la noche en vela, no puedo con mi aaalmaa- murmuraba para si un chico que estaba apunto de echar para abajo la cuerda para que sonaran las campanas, pero cuando tiro…¡¡No sonaban!! El chico miro hacia arriba alarmado y pego un grito de sorpresa al ver que la campana no estaba en su sitio, por detrás de el chico se veía a Anais llevándose silenciosamente la campana en la espalda

En una habitación estaba Almu esposada de las manos, se podía ver en la entrada de la habitación a Rose con una bandeja de comida, cuando Rose estuvo cerca de Almu, esta le dijo…

-No se como voy a comer con las manos atadas, vaya invento ¬¬- Empezó a refunfuñar Almu. Rose simplemente dejo el plato cerca de ella y se fue corriendo.

-Ni que fuera un ogro para que te fueras corriendo ¬¬ - Siguió refunfuñando Almu.

-Kain, necesitaba hablar contigo…

_-Ro…se…_

Rose empezó a acercarse otra vez a donde vislumbrara la silueta, pero el ruido de entrar alguien a la habitación le impidió seguir avanzando.

-Gran Sacerdote…lo siento, yo…entre a la habitación…sin permiso…-Un viento de pronto empezó a soplar detrás de Rose, al girarse no vio a una persona, vio… un pájaro, blanco…no era ni una pizca humano…

El pájaro dio un salto y acabo estampado en el suelo. Conello aprovechando la distracción de Rose se largó de la habitación. Iba a atacarla, pero el ataque nunca llego…

-¡¡Vamonos!!- Grito Anais que la acababa de salvar dándole un golpe en la cabeza a el pájaro.

-Muy pronto la gente te va a descubrir, viejo ¬¬- Empezó a hablar Almu con Conello que estaba en la misma habitación que ella.

-Si no saben la diferencia que hay entre un milagro y la alquimia ¿Cómo me van a descubrir chiquilla?

- Oh ¿y tú que ganas de esto? –preguntó Almu a Conello.

A Conello, que ya tenia una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, se le agrando la sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta proveniente de la mayor de las hermanas Elric.

-El principio de la alquimia es que tienes que pagar un precio para ganar algo.- Empezó a decir Anais que estaba con unos cables haciendo un especie de micrófono gigante.- A mi hermana la llaman genio pero ella pagó con un precio llamado Esfuerzo.-Prosiguió Anais, que se lo estaba diciendo a Rose, que estaba a su costado izquierdo, en una terraza.- Así es como se convirtió en como es ahora.-Finalizó Anais.

-Vosotras…lo pagasteis…el precio ¿no?- preguntó Rose- Un brazo, una pierna y un cuerpo- Prosiguió diciendo Rose- Pero ahora los queréis recuperar ¿Qué le paso a vuestra madre?-Pregunto finalizando Rose.

Anais ignoró la pregunta y dijo- Umm creo que debería empezar ahora.

-¿Qué?-Rose no entendió lo que dijo Anais. Anais pulso un botón que ponía "ON", cuando lo hizo se empezó a escuchar la conversación de Almu y Conello.

-¿Radio?-murmuró Rose.

-No es lo que gano, es lo que quiero, que la gente se alegre de morir por mi- Explicó Conello.-Se creen que si mueren por mi, yo les resucitare-Prosiguió diciendo mientras Almu ponía una cara de asqueada al escuchar eso.-Por eso se convertirán en un ejercito invencible.-Finalizó con una sonrisa de psicópata.

-Eso no me importa- Dijo Almu deshaciéndose de las cadenas y empezando a comer la comida que antes le trajo Rose.-Además, tú no puedes resucitar a las personas ¿verdad?- Preguntó Almu.

-Pues claro que no- Dijo burlonamente Conello.- Incluso usando la piedra no quiero saber que pasara si resucito a alguien ¿Por qué me debería arriesgar por alguna pieza de… mi…ejercito?-acabo diciendo bajando la voz, Almu sonrió burlándose de él y se movió hacia la izquierda mostrando un micrófono.

-¿¡Q-que?!-Exclamó Conello mirando el micrófono.

-¿¡C-cuanto tiempo a estado esta mie(piiiiiii) encendida?!-Gritó asustado Conello.

-Desde que entraste aquí- Respondió tranquilamente Almu.

-¿¡¡Y como conseguiste los altavoces!!!!?- Volvió a gritar Conello.

-Eso fue cosa de mi hermana. ¡Ah! La armadura que destruisteis la hice yo, para que pareciera mi hermana.

-¡¡No, no, es mentira, no creáis esto!!- Chilló un desesperado Conello.

RATATATATATATAA(N/A: Rikuya: Esto es un sonido de metralleta…creo -.-" Almu: xDD)-Con la metralleta, Conello destruyó el micrófono, pero con la rapidez que tenia Almu se puso a un costado de este y cortó la metralleta por la mitad con su implante del brazo convertido en una gran espada afilada.

Conello salió huyendo de la habitación y del palacio, pero al salir del palacio estaba toda la ciudad allí presente, enfurecidos.

-Eso…no era verdad ¿Verdad Gran Conello?- Preguntó uno de sus sirvientes. Conello estaba desesperado, pero logró cobrar la compostura y inventarse algo.

-No se lo que la forastera esa halla anunciado con mi voz, pero todo es una mentira, para probarlo lo haré desaparecer del mundo ¡Esto es el poder de Dios!- Exclamó alzando la mano donde tenia el anillo con la Piedra Filosofal, al instante las estatuas de Leto cobraron vida por segunda vez.

-¿Cuándo vas a parar?- Preguntó una voz a las espaldas de Conello.

-Sin tu reloj de alquimista lo único que puedes transmutar son tus miembros ¿cierto?- Preguntó Conello alzando el reloj de Alquimista de Almu.

-¡Hey viejo! Te voy a enseñar yo lo que es el castigo de Dios.-Dijo Almu mirando desafiantemente a Conello. Almu juntó sus palmas y las llevo a el suelo, unos rayos salieron de sus manos y llegaron hasta una estatua que había dentro de el palacio, cobrando vida.

La estatua iba a aplastar con un puño a Conello, pero no le dio, simplemente dio el puñetazo delante de Conello, haciendo un agujero en el suelo. Almu se acercó a Conello.

-¡No te la daré! ¡Nunca tendrás la Piedra!- Exclamó Conello. Iba a escapar, pero una luz proveniente de el anillo hizo que diera un chillido de dolor que hizo que se retorciera en el piso y que de su mano salieran chismes de mecanismos.

Almu, al ver esto agarró la mano de Conello con su mano implantada y, como por arte de magia, el anillo dejo de emitir el brillo y se rompió en… ¿liquido?

-Es…falsa…- Murmuró Almu al ver convertido en liquido la Piedra Filosofal.-Después de todo este jaleo y tanto tiempo desperdiciado…- Prosiguió murmurando Almu con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- Gritó Almu con todas sus fuerzas.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Al día siguiente… $$$$$$$$$$

-Que perdida de tiempo, y yo que creía que por fin iba a recuperar tu cuerpo…- Dijo Almu en un suspiro, con su reloj de alquimista en la mano.

-Bueno, vamos a la siguiente ciudad…-Dijo Almu levantándose.

-¿Cómo habéis podido?-Pregunto una voz a su izquierda. Las hermanas se giraron, otra vez era Rose.-Los milagros de Conello eran nuestra esperanza- Dijo Rose mirando a Almu de hito en hito.

-¿Me estas diciendo que debería haber dejado las cosas como estaban?-Preguntó Almu a Rose.

-¿En qué o quien vamos a confiar a partir de ahora?- Preguntó Rose con cara de dolor.

-Descúbrelo por ti misma, levántate y camina hacia delante.- Dijo Almu dándose la vuelta.-Tu tienes dos piernas para caminar, no te hace falta mas.- Finalizó Almu yéndose.

Rose se tiro de rodillas a el suelo, frustrada.

-Nosotras hemos visto muchas cosas- Le dijo Anais a Rose, que todavía no se había ido con su hermana.- Te lo digo, por que no debes andar por el mismo camino que nosotras hicimos- Finalizó Anais yéndose detrás de su hermana.

&&&&&&

Y… Ya está!! A mi, Almu, me ha encantado el capi… review??? ^W^


End file.
